vetatronfandomcom-20200214-history
The Treehouse
'''The Treehouse '''is the 3rd Vetatron film, and the 12th Vetatron production Plot The movie begins with Sally Davies (Samantha Seddon), a super-naughty kid, and his unsure brother Peter (Phil Samson) trying to see scientist Billy (Sam Mann) to change people's moral rating. Billy tests the two, and Sally's is incredibly low (1), so he doesn't trust her, but they both steal the gun later, to change her family into the same moral rating or just one above her, so they all become incredibly naughty. A few months pass, Sally's twin sister Sammy (Lily Earchart) & Peter have kept fighting, the parents have been in jail, and Sally and Peter are just laughing. The family decide to move to the fields, where they find out an evil academy is there, so in the summer, they go to that town, so the secrecy of the evil academy is seen. While on the fields, Sammy finds a treehouse, which is unknown who it's built by. It is said it was built by a control freak teen called Malik (Patrick Brough), who gets Sammy to act really evil, because of her new moral rating, but Malik sees sense in her, and can tell she's not supposed to be this way, Sammy kicks him out, and makes it her evil lair. Later, Peter finds Billy at the country village, since he tracked their location, after guessing they where responsible for the robbery. He asks Malik if he'd seen them, showing a picture, and he says he saw one of them, which was Sammy, although that girl on the picture was actually Sally, the two go into the treehouse and get trapped, and wake up next to Sammy, Peter, and Sally, and they are shocked that they are identical twins. Billy shouts at the three, and asks them why they want it, but Sally pretends she doesn't know what he's talking about to stop Sammy finding out, but Peter doesn't play along, because he hates bratty Sammy, and reveals what they did, betraying Sally, and moral rating going up. Sammy is devestated by this, and runs to the treehouse, where she finds out that the treehouse is weird, and she knows that she's not supposed to be bad, but she can't stop being bad, because she thinks she's been like that all her life. Billy offers to reverse the effects, but Sammy just runs away. Peter runs after her to stop her, and decides to get shot by the gun, but Sally has still got it, and threatens to destroy it, so Sammy stays the same moral rating, but then Sammy stands up for her, and says she can be good on her own, after Sally destroys it, Sammy finds out that machines don't really have an effect on you, and changes her moral rating, as the parents find out, making Sally sent to jail. Cast * Lily Earchart as Sammy Davies * Phil Samson as Peter Davies * Samantha Seddon as Sally Davies * Sam Mann as Dr. Billy Cross * Patrick Brough as Malik Wright * Milly Mann as Mrs. Davies * Jimmy Forcinty as Mr. Davies & Haydes Satan Category:Films Category:Vetatron Productions